Quest of the Heroes
by Emrys2093
Summary: Percy is gone - maybe for good - and it's all Annabeth's fault. Everyone seems to think he will be fine, that he doesn't need help. Of course, Annabeth knows better, and she won't take no for an answer. She won't give up until she finds him.Percabeth.no/


**Ha Ha! A Percy Jackson fanfiction! Who's celebrating? I hope someone is! **

**DISCLAIMER: I hate disclaimers. I really, really hate them, because you have to write them every single freakin chapter. I also hate them because they say the sad truth. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 1: Annabeth is officially an Idiot

I grinned at Percy. "No way!" This was officially one of the best summers ever. There had been no monsters attacking, no dangerous quests, and no unpredictable explosions. At least, not yet.

I was kind of missing the dangerous quest part. It was nice to let my guard down a little, but I missed being on the run, never staying in one place too long…

At least Percy was here. I think if he wasn't, all this "peace" might have driven me insane.

"Yes, you did! I mean, that lunge—"

"Was completely valid, you Seaweed Brain!"

I elbowed Percy. Of course, even though I was his girlfriend, we still treated each other slightly like siblings. So, of course, he elbowed me back. _Hard_.

I stumbled. "Jeez, Percy." I said, rubbing my side. "Get a grip!" He looked over, obviously a little concerned. Good. He had let his guard down. I jab my elbow into his gut, and made a break for it. "Annabeth!" He started to chase me down to the waterfront.

It obviously hadn't hurt that much, but with Percy, it was kind of impossible. Oh, well. It was worth a shot.

A plunged knee-deep into the water, and reached down my hand to splash him. Water splattered across his T-shirt, and I laughed.

Let me give you a piece of advice, right here, right now, straight out: NEVER splash a son of Poseidon if you don't like the idea of getting drenched.

Too bad I remembered that a couple seconds too late. I felt walls of water rising up around me. Then they crashed down. My first thought was, _Holy Crap! I'm gonna die! _It took me a few seconds to register that I wasn't really. My feet hit the bottom of the shallow lake, and I trudged out, trying to glare at Percy.

"You idiot!" I said, wringing out my wet blonde hair. "I'm completely soaked! That wasn't fair! Gods, Percy, if I was a daughter of Poseidon, you'd probably be dead by now." Percy had a serious mask on his face, but I knew him well enough to know that we was struggling not to burst out laughing. "Go ahead," I said calmly. "You can laugh."

And he did.

I smiled, a new evil idea flickering in my mind. "Percy!" I said, suddenly urgent. "I want to show you something!"

"What?" he said, still laughing. I pointed out over the lake, and he placed a hand over his eyes, as if shielding them from the sun. "Where is it?" Before he could say more, I shoved him into the lake. He went under.

When he came back up, he was just as wet as I was. Usually, if he didn't want to get wet, he didn't, even in the water. Being Poseidon's son had its advantages. He must have wanted to get wet.

He was grinning, and he grabbed by wrist, pulling me in deeper. "Ugh! I'm getting all wet!" I said, trying not to laugh. "You already _are_ wet."

"But I don't want to get even _more _wet."

"Is that possible?" I punched him on the shoulder. I would never have admitted this to him, but my fist actually hurt. Yikes.

"Hey," I said, glancing at the water. "What's that?" He shook his head. "I'm not falling for that again, Annabeth."

I shook my head. "No, seriously Percy, what is that?" He closed his eyes and started humming. I whacked his head. "Percy!" Still, I hear the sound of humming.

Then something rose out of the water. It was dripping, and majorly gross. I'm not one of those girls who gets creeped out by dirt and snakes and bugs (well, except spiders), but this was seriously freaky. It was… _grotesque_.

"Percy!" I screamed. He spun around. He drew a pen out of his pocket, and uncapped it. Thank the gods for Riptide.

The monster was about ten feet tall, but it was enormously fat, so it took up a lot of space. It has brown, slimy skin, and layers of fat rolled down it's body. It had very small arms, but it didn't appear to have legs. Its mouth looked like a shark's mouth, with several rows of teeth, and it had three eyes. _Three eyes_.

Then it hit me. I had read about these creatures before. They were called…_Attaywyeis_. Kidnappers of the sea. This was not good. Not good at all.

The Attaywyeis opened its huge mouth. Percy shoved me behind him, which I was none too happy about, but it wasn't even looking at him. It was looking at me. Percy swung his sword, and I pulled out my bronze knife.

But then I did something stupid. Something majorly stupid. For a child of Athena, that's not so hot. I charged towards the monster.

You know, it wouldn't have been such a bad thing, except for one fact: Wired into this thing's brain was: _Take human to master. Take human to master. Let nothing stand in way._ Nothing includes a sixteen year old girl with a knife.

It kind of got blurry there. I remember someone yelling my name, and a sickening _thud_, and then all I remembered was darkness.

But in the darkness, there was one little thought haunting me, teasing me, torturing me.

_He's gone_, a voice said over and over. _And it's all your fault._


End file.
